Lo que pasaba por su mente
by Kira Jaeger Taisho
Summary: darle a Inuyasha un regalo sorpresa no siempre tienen buenos resultados y eso Kagome lo comprobo. regalo para Giu-Giu del foro ¡sientate!


Lo que pasaba por tu mente.

Gente sexy de FF ¿ comostan? aquí vengo yo ofreciendo esta pequeña historia hecha especialmente para Giu-Giu como reto cumpleañero del foro ¡Siéntate! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MUJER¡ súper atrasado pero bueno mas tarde que nunca, espero que le den una visitada al foro aquí esta el link para que se pasen topic www(punto) fan fiction(punto) com/84265/88321556/1/Cumpleaños-de-Gohanss, pero bueno no les quito su tiempo y a leer.

una pequeña advertencia: este one shot es un intento de lemon así que si eres menor de edad o persona susceptible abstente de leer no quiero ser responsable de inocencias y/o morales destruidas aclarado el punto puedes continuar.

Como ya lo saben Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creadora la gran Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es de mi completa autoría y solamente tomó los personajes para satisfacer los bajos instintos de la cumpleañera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la batalla contra Takemaru y la espada Sounga, nuestra pareja favorita se encontraban disfrutando de un tranquilo día en un hermoso prado con hermosas flores de colores y aromas agradables, sentados mirando el paisaje que solamente el Sengoku podría dar, nuestros amados tortolitos estaban en su propio mundo pensando y detallando cada parte de aquella dura batalla y de todas las demás que iban a venir.

mientras InuYasha estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, el haber visto por primera y única vez el rostro de su padre él gran Inu No Taishou, a pesar de que solo lo conocía gracias a los relatos que le contaban su madre, la pulga Myoga y el herrero Totosai pero sobre todo en el que casi pierde a Kagome en esa batalla, era un descuido imperdonable ya que si llegara a perder a aquella niña a la cual consideraba el amor de su vida, no se lo perdonaría nunca ya que su vida dejaría de tener sentido; hablando de Kagome, se sentía muy cómodo en aquel silencio en el cual se encontraban no y la verdad no sabia si se sentía triste o alegre ya que cuando Sounga lo poseyó en un acto desesperado Kagome lo sentó pero era tanto el poder de aquella hasta ese entonces invencible espada que el collar de sumisión hizo tanto esfuerzo que terminó roto y las pequeñas perlas regadas por el suelo, finalmente cumpliendo su labor, aunque si se ve por el lado positivo, ya nunca más volvería a ser sentado cuando por decirlo se portaba mal, ahora no importaba lo que hiciera ¡no iba a haber osuwari para el pobre de Inuyasha! pero nuestro tan querido y amado hanyou no se percató de que Kagome lo miraba tan fijamente gracias a la sonrisa de idiota que tenia gracias al imaginar que podría hacer ahora que no tenía el maldito collar atado a su cuello como cual vil perro agresivo.

mientras que Kagome se debatía mentalmente entre darle una pequeña sorpresa a InuYasha, esa mañana le había dicho a la anciana Kaede como podía reparar el collar de InuYasha ya que Kagome tenía miedo de que el joven hanyou ya no sería capaz de atravesar el pozo hacia su época, aunque en el fondo no quería tenerlo en su época cuando tenía algún examen o algo parecido, pero el miedo de cuando se transformara en demonio y no poderlo controlar era algo que siempre estaba presente así que con toda decisión y algo de miedo le dijo a Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha ¿puedo hacerte un regalo?— a lo que el medio demonio un poco sonrojado y a la expectativa le dijo que si, Kagome le pidió que cerrara lo ojos, nuestro tímido e inexperto hanyou no pudo negarse. Inuyasha cerró su dorada mirada, imaginando la clase de sorpresa que le esperaba cuando de repente sintió el tibio aliento de Kagome sobre sus labios, embriagando con la dulzura de su aliento, sintiendo una muy conocida descarga de calor por todo su cuerpo terminando en su entrepierna.

Inuyasha solamente esperaba ansioso los tiernos labios de su compañera, ya que no solamente la consideraba una compañera de vida sino también de vida ya que ella era la hembra con la que quería pasar su vida, formar una familia. De repente los tiernos labios de la joven que le robaba el sueño desde hacía un tiempo se estamparon sobre los suyos, los labios de Kagome eran tan suaves y cálidos que se sorprendió la valentía de la muchacha al volver a robarle un beso a el, cuando solamente él se dedicaba a molestarla, Inuyasha atrajo a la pelinegra hacia su boca, besándola con más ahínco queriendo probar todo de ella, el hanyou delicadamente introdujo su áspera lengua hacia el interior de la fémina, probando por primera vez su sabor más intensificado, queriendo ser más atrevido empezó a colar sus manos por debajo de la camisa escolar de la chica tocando la suavidad de su piel mientras la besaba con más entusiasmo, Kagome solamente podía gemir de placer y su respiración entrecortada no le permitían emitir algún sonido que no fueran jadeos llenos de placer sobre la boca del medio demonio de repente la chica sintió como el hanyou la acostaba a sobre el húmedo pasto y se colaba entre sus piernas, ambos sintieron una gran corriente recorrerlos por sus cuerpos, haciendo que la entrepierna del hanyou se agitaba más y empezarle a doler un poco, un poco más confiado Inuyasha empezó a desvestir a su compañera en su excitante juego de pasión le quitó aquella pequeña blusa haciendo que quedara cubierta solamente por esa pequeña prenda que solamente hacía que el pecho de la azabache se viera más deseable, tratando de quitar aquella prenda que ella llamaba sostén y viendo que Kagome no estaba dispuesta a ayudarle con su garra rompio la parte delantera de aquella ropa intima y así como si estuviera hambriento chupo aquellos deliciosos montes de carne que se erguía por la caliente boca del oji dorado, mientras lamia el seno derecho con frenesí haciendo que la pequeña boca de la colegiala surgieran más gemidos sobre excitando a nuestro querido hanyou, Inuyasha impaciente tomó las pequeñas manos de Kagome e hizo que retirara su haori y su kosode, una vez retirada las prendas superiores del medio demonio, Kagome empezó a tocar aquel pecho fuerte y fornido que mientras lo curaba la hacía suspirar de deseo, pero la verdad más de una mujer de su época quisiera pedir a aquel adonis aunque fuera solamente para tenerlo una noche en su cama, afortunadamente aquel hanyou era solamente de ella así que un poco más valiente empezó a tocar más allá de el abdomen plano del hanyou desatando las cintas que sostienen aquella holgada hakama, Inuyasha rápidamente se quitó aquella prenda dejando su virilidad expuesta y lista para entrar en aquella húmeda cavidad que lo llamaba a probar el paraíso a ambos, pero primero debía preparar a la chica ya que era la primera vez de ella y no podía tomarla como una bestia algo que su lado youkai exigia, fuerza y rudeza pero no quería que ella sufriera así que tomo dos de sus dedos y se los llevó a su boca lubricandolos y quitándose sus garras para evitar alguna lesión interna a la chica y se dirigió hacia donde la nariz del medio demonio le indicaba, metió los dos dedos haciendo que la chica del futuro jadeara y gritara el nombre de Inuyasha, el medio demonio sacaba y metía sus dedos a una velocidad que él encontraba placentera para su compañera y los gemidos de ella no lo decepcionaron, el olor a excitación volvió loco a Inuyasha así que decidió hacer algo que su instinto lo pedía a gritos así que sacó los dedos del interior de Kagome y vio aquel líquido espeso y se los llevó a su boca, probando por primera vez el sabor de la que pronto sería su mujer, decidió probar directamente de la fuente, inuyasha bajó hacia la zona sur de la muchacha y probó como hombre sediento la intimidad de la chica, lamió, chupó y saboreo desde el hinchado clítoris hasta aquella pequeña entrada donde metió su lengua probó aquel delicioso sabor. El miembro de Inuyasha aclamaba por estar en el cuerpo de la muchacha así que con furor se acomodo entre las piernas de Kagome y se acomodó en su entrada para poder penetrarla así que cuando metió la punta de su miembro sintió como las estrechas paredes de la chica lo apresaban así que cuando salió de ella para poder penetrarla completamente y de repente...

Inuyasha sintió cómo algo se agitaba dentro de él, de repente volvió de su incredulidad y entreabrió los ojos viendo como Kagome le ponía de vuelta el collar de sumisión, así que con toda la furia que salía de su interior trato de zafarse pero no pudo así que le dijo a la chica.

— ¡Kagome! ¡¿porque me volviste a poner el maldito collar!? ¿que clase de sorpresa es esta, crei que me ibas a hacer otra clase de sorpresa—

decía el hanyou sonrojado, tratando de que la muchacha no viera el prominente bulto en su hakama, a lo que la miko le contesto.

—¡¿pero qué clase de regalo te esperabas pervertido!?—

inuyasha desesperado solamente atino por mirar hacia otro lado y decirle a Kagome.

— no esperaba nada de eso— Kagome enojada no pudo nada más que sentarlo para que cerrara la bocota que se cargaba ese perro estupido y se fue a buscar a sus amigos. Mientras Inuyasha solamente pensaba sobre _lo que pasaba por su mente._

Fin.

bueno lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta lo que debía, la verdad es que no soy muy buena en el género de la comedia así que espero de todo corazón que te agrade este humilde regalo de esta humilde servidora así que un abrazo cibernético con chispas de colores.

se despide.

Kira-chan


End file.
